Doomsday Warhammer
by Snowskeeper
Summary: It's the end of the galaxy as we know it... or is it? Changed chapter 18 so it no longer says that it ends there.
1. Chapter 1

Five races gathered on one spot in complete peace. This was a first, but then again, so many things were firsts these days that no one bothered to keep track of them all. The races were solely intelligent ones, of course, but that didn't make much difference these days. The races were the Tau, Eldar, Humans, Orks, (they just barely qualified) and the Necrons. Strangely, it had been the Necrons that organised the meeting. The Necron lord designated Hunter-Killer, the leader of the tomb-world Argus, stood slowly, using his Warscythe/Staff of Light crossover to prop himself up though he could easily stand without it, and spoke. His voice was dark, with a machine rasp added to it, and it sent chills down the spines of everyone present, even the Orks, who had escaped the Nightbringer's gift of the fear of death during the war with the Old Ones. "As you all know, both the Tyranid Hive Fleets and the Chaos Daemon hordes have begun to gather. The races have all lost worlds to the advance-"

"Not Orkz! Orkz is tough az nailz!" Hunter-Killer turned and stared at the Ork Warlord Gorgutz, his gaze of fire seeming to look into and burn the soul of the Ork into ash. The Ork began to squirm under the pressure, and the lord turned away, satisfied.

"As I was saying, ALL races gathered here have lost worlds to the advance, and there is no sign of it stopping. The Waaagh! Gorgutz has lost most in this advance, but-"

"Liez!" The lord began to turn, and the Warlord quickly said "Sorry, Sorry!"

The Lord, now becoming annoyed, turned back to the assembly.

"But no race has been unharmed. I propose, under the blessing of Nightbringer, Deceiver, Void Dragon, and Outsider, that we form a temporary alliance, to deal with the threats of Chaos and Devourer once and for all. Those particular spawn of the Old Ones have far outlived their dates ordained by the C'tan."

The Eldar and Humans snorted at the mention of the 'blasphemous' gods, but the Orks, who didn't really care about gods in general, and the Tau, who were interested in the 'Greater Good' and nothing else, seemed interested.

"I wanna smash stuff! I'm in!" Gorgutz shouted, and involuntarily flinched, expecting the lord to turn and use the stare. When the Necron lord showed no signs of turning, he looked smugly at the rest of the group.

"The Tau will fight with those present, but only in the service of the greater good." The ethereal, Garthon, said in a more than slightly haughty voice.

"The Eldar will not aid the Necrons..." The Farseer said slowly, "However, we are willing to come to an agreement with the Tau and Orks." The Necron lord nodded. If the Eldar had been proclaiming the alliance, as his second choice (His first being killing them all) he would have said the same thing.

"The Emperors Space-Marines will lead." Immediately Gorgutz shot up

"No, Orkz will lead!" The shouting went on for about a minute, then the Necron lord became bored waiting for them to calm down, and used the Gaze of Fire on them both.

"It will be better if we work as a coalition, with the Ethereal, the only impartial creature here, as a host."

The Ork grunted, not wanting to be subjected to the 'soul-burny-looky-thing' again, but the Imperial shot up.

"Even you would make a better leader than that thing."  
"Let me see... The Eldar only care for their own. They wouldn't put their units into battle. The Imperials would use the 'Xenos' as meatshields, which even the lowliest firewarrior, guardian, Warrior, or boy wouldn't accept. The Orks are too reckless... and stupid... and- Well, you get the idea. And I just want to kill all living things. The Tau work solely for the greater good, and will not be swayed by petty disagreements." The Imperial looked sullen, but otherwise held his tongue, unable to think how the machine could be wrong. "It seems we are all on agreement on this" A round of ayes. "Then, let us begin."

**Unexpected plot turn, if I get around to making the next chapter. I'm forgetful like that.**


	2. Chapter 2

Reply to Warhammerlover: It's possible because you haven't realized just how bad the situation is. Actually, this helped me write this chapter.

(Vox Recording)

(10 years before current events)

(Tera, during unsuccessful Mars purging of Daemonic lifeforms)

Commisar Iron (Cadian 1st): Incoming Traitor Legion ships! All guns open fire!

(Static)

Grey Knight Tartun: ...Multiple ships landed! Destroy the Daemon filth brothers!

Commisar Iron: Sir! Our positions are being over-run by heretics! We need to retreat! All guns, fire to the last! Colonel Andros, what are your orders?

(Static)

Commisar Iron: Colonel Andros! Damn it! All units, find the best firing position you can, and make your stand! There is no retreat!

Grey Knight Tartun: Protect the Imperial Palace with all your zeal! Purge the Xenos, Burn the Mutant, Kill the Here-

(Static)

Commisar Iron: The Grey Knights are... gone?!? Open fire! If this is to be the end of the Cadian First, then make it one worth singing about in all the worlds!

(A roar bursts through the coms)

(5 hours later)

Commisar Iron: Don't let them at the Golden Throne! We can't let them kill the Emperor! Return fire- ARGH!!!!

Abaddon: And so ends the false-emperor.

(Vox ends)

Gonna do the Orks next.


	3. Chapter 3

Response to Empereor Kaine: Well, the force of multiple gods might be enough to take down the enemies, but then again, Chaos has gods of their own, and the Tyranids have the Hive Mind. You never know. As for Abaddon, he was the first major Chaos player I could think of. Probably would have been a daemonic version of Horus if I had really thought it over.

9 Years Earlier

Planet Kronos.

"Great. Now that the Humies 'ave finally been cleared out, and we've got dis planet in our hands, da bugs are attacking us! Is we gonna stand for that?!?!?!" Roared Warboss Gorgutz, inside the hastily constructed 'head quarters' his Waaaaagh! had erected. "!!!!!!!!!!!" The Waaaaagh! shouted back. Gorgutz and his mob had returned to Kronos as soon as Gorgutz assembled his new Waaaaagh!, but, instead of finding combat as they had hoped, not even the 'undead robot thingies', or the Necrons, were left. Instead, they found a huge nest of Tyranids. They hadn't noticed it at first, and Gorgutz had set up a base here while they rested up for the next attack. The attack had come sooner than they had expected. "Right then! You, sluggas! Go get some of dose jet pack tings the Meks are always swingin' around! Shootahs, get to some windows or make 'em if you 'ave too, and blow dose damn bugs right back to wherever they zoggin' came from! Grots, Gretchins, go trhough yourself into that 'orde! Squiggoth trainers, get your squiggoth's out there! Tankbustahs, go fire your rockets off the roof at the horde! DON'T HIT THE ZOGGING BANNERS THIS TIME!!!!"

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Nobz, go join some of dos idiots, I don't want em accidentally (or on purpose) killing each other!"  
"Why don't you do it yourself?" The Nob who said that promptly had his skull squished.

"Any more stupid questions?" Gorgutz growled. The Nobz were already gone.

"Uh, boss?" A boy stammered from nearby.

"Yeah?"

"Our Squiggoths just got mashed by some giant bug thing..."

"Wot, a Carnyfax? Our Squiggoths could mash those things flat!"

"No, um, I think their called... Hierophants?" In a squall of rage, the great Warlord picked up the offending boy and tossed him out the window he had recently been manning, where he fell screaming into dozens of waiting Tyranid mouths.

"Shoot the zogging Hieorphants!"

"Umm, Sir, our boyz on the roof just got eaten-Aieeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"SHUT UP! YOUR HEAD GOES ON MY POINTY STICK!" Shortly after the skull of the boy in question was placed on the pointy stick on Gorgutz's back, the Warboss shouted "THAT'S IT!!! RETREAT! WE'LL KILL THESE BUGS LATER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Necrons next.


	4. Chapter 4

...Alright, I got bored. So I decided to make the Necron one instead of waiting. Happy reading, and please review. Reviews make this all slightly funner.

10 Years Earlier

Recorded Transmissions of the Tomb World Kronos Central Platinum-Ranked Necron Lord. De-coded from inter-Necron communications

Engagement 1

Tyranid forces detected on surface. Dispatching 10 squads of warriors and a bronze ranked Necron Lord to investigate. Threat level=minimal. Warriors have orders to investigate numbers, then engage. Necron Lord has orders to report findings to Tomb Complex. Preparing retaliation scenario.

Engagement 2

Warrior squads defeated. Bronze Necron lord terminated. Dispatching 20 Warrior Squads, 5 Flayed Ones squads, 30 Destroyers, 10 Heavy Destroyers. 3 Monoliths, 3 Silver Ranked Necron Lords. Hierophants Detected. Requesting assistance from=Nightbringer, Void Dragon, Outsider, Deceiver. Nightbringer has responded. Deceiver has denied assistance. Void Dragon and Outsider are not responding as of yet. Preparing Pylons for dispatchment.

Engagement 3

Warriors defeated. Flayed Ones defeated. Destroyers defeated. Heavy Destroyers defeated. Monoliths returned to base. 2 Silver Ranked Necron lords terminated. 1 Silver Ranked Necron lord returned to base. Preparing final defence scenario. Nightbringer has arrived. Void Dragon and Outsider have responded, but will not arrive before final assault. Deceiver is no longer responding. All forces prepared. Recorded aprox enemy forces: 100 Gaunts squads 100 Lictors squads 100 Ravenors squads 100 Warriors squads 100 Carnifexes (Screamer Killer) 100 Carnifexes (basic) 20 Hierophants. Threat level=Mortal

Engagement 4

Nightbringer defeated. All forces defeated. Damage to opponent: Infinitesimal. Platinum Ranked Lord defeated. Final records entered. Shutting down until tomb world is recovered. Transmitting conflict records to nearby tomb worlds. May the Star Empire prosper for eternity.

Either Eldar or Tau next. I don't know much about something that would really damage the Tau, so probably the Eldar.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Eldar. Thanks to ****Madork Gunna for the suggestion on what to do for the Tau. Will not give away spoilers on what it's gonna be, mainly to prevent griping about me not following through on my promises if I don't finish. Thanks.**

10 Years ago

The trees in the Glade would have been green today.

The Glade had constantly shifting seasonal dress, from Summer to Autumn, to Winter, back to Summer. Autumn had the various shades of reds and golds, with leaves drifting gently to the ground. In Winter, trees still covered with leaves, but they were white, covered with snow and soft as silk, and more snow gently drifting to the ground. In spring, the leaves were bring, spritely green, as jaunty as the folk-tunes the Exodites sing on their small worlds. The best, however, was the dark, majestic green that the trees displayed during Summer. Today, however, an attack was to be made on the Eldar Craftworld. The Avatar of Khaine had been awoken, and so the trees burned, their leaves charred off the branches, the very wraith-bone walls of the Glade were singed. Craftworld Ardonian was destined to fall. All the Farseers foretold it. And yet, this simply gave the Avatar more appreciation for the battle to come, as it would be his last. He walked through the chambers, the still-fresh blood of the Eldar 'prince' dripping from his sword, contemplating the joining with the rest of the fragments of himself in the warp. Suddenly, the falsified sunlight flickered for a second, then darkened. _Probably for eternity, _the Avatar mused. And the Eldar of this world would most likely fare no better. No matter. In this instant, all would become one with him, and they would teach the forces of Chaos that Eldar lives are dearly sold. Already the Chaos Marines and Daemons streamed down from their thousands and thousands of ships, the Marines coming from dropships, the Daemons simply teleporting in. The Avatar slaughtered most of those who got in too close, but didn't bother going out of his way to kill them all. Normally, he would have revelled in the bloody war, but today, the Eldar's –and his- only chance was to defeat the leader of the Chaos forces. Suddenly, he saw him. Abaddon, striding through the carnage, dealing many deathblows but ignoring most of the stronger units, allowing his personal escort of Raptors to take care of them instead. The Avatar strode towards them, cutting down Plague Marine and Bloodletter alike as he closed the gap between them. The Avatar smiled wickedly as he saw the flicker of fear on Abaddon's face. He barely put up any resistance, almost as little as his pitiful Raptors, as he was lifted up on the great fiery god's sword. You are the leader of this assembly? Pathetic. He sent the message straight to Abaddon's mind, not wishing to dirty his mouth with the tongue of humans. The Traitor Marine merely smiled, as the last of his life force drained out of him.

"What makes you think I'm the leader?" The Avatar began to turn around, already knowing what would happen, down to the last second of it. The sword blade embedded itself firmly in his stomach, and the blood he had taken to give himself life flowed freely along it, then was absorbed into it, as if it were being drunken. Which, in fact, it was. The face was smashed, but still recognizable from the minds of the oldest of his Space Marine and Chaos Space Marine foes. As Horus looked up at the Avatar's face in sheer glee, he simply turned the blade, and the life force left the Avatar of Khaine's body.

**Yay, that one felt like I actually did a good job! Just the tau left, and then we jump back to the present. **


	6. Chapter 6

**To Warhammerlover (again): You obviously haven't read the last chapter.**

10 years ago

The Tau Earth-caste workers stared up in shock as the huge Tyranid Hive-Ship flew overhead. Immediately, they sent out a warning via vox, but it was slowed down by the millions of other such reports, from Fire-caste warriors to other Earth-caste workers. Fire streamed up from the planet, from thousands of guns, and the ship exploded in the same manner a man hit with a rocket would explode. However, it quickly became apparent that the ship hadn't been simply idling in mid-air. There were thousands upon thousands of Tyranid spores streaming down to the planet, one undoubtedly holding the late Hive-Ship's Hive Tyrant Alpha, and they were landing everywhere, from the fields where food was produced so that the Tau Warriors didn't starve on their journeys, to the great cities with glowing walls and all other things decorating it, to the very barracks of the Fire Warriors. Some of these incursions were pushed back. Most weren't. And then, something very strange began to happen. In the middle of a battle, a Tyranid Zoanthrope began to shiver, then writhe wildly, as its brain began to split. But empty air was not what was revealed on the other side, oh no, nothing so simple. Instead, a horde of Daemons jumped out, Bloodletters, Plaguebearers, and even a Great Unclean One, and the swarm began to decimate everything around them... except the Tyranids. The Tyranids in return weren't harming the Daemons. The report was made, but lost, just as the report of the lowly Earth-caste workers had been. There were far too many planets falling for every report to be recorded, after all.

**Alright, Tau are done, time for the jump back to the present. Sooooo... Everyone ready?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Allllright, here we are, finally back from me telling you guys why it's possible that all these races would team up, and how Chaos and the Tyranids could actually do this crap. Thank you for not laughing me out of the building. Pewter, your constant insults have made me a better person. Thank you. This chapter is devoted to you. Hopefully, the funds will help you learn proper use of capitals.**

The races, finally finished reviewing the records of previous engagements, turned to face the Tau Ethereal.

"Well, if you dah warboss for dis Waaaaghhh! den what we gonna do?" Gorgutz growled.

"Well, first, we might as well tell each other what forces we have at our command." The Ethereal said, quite calmly.

"I haz a few Waaaghhh!'s worth of boyz, and loads of weaponz. You boyz can borrow some if you want."  
"No! If I have any other choice, I will never use the demented weapons of the Orkz!" The Space Marine Chaplain shouted. The Necron Lord, ignoring him, said

"We have a full 20 Tombworlds, as well as the 4 C'tan's full support. We also have Gauss Weapons. Our Pariahs are also deadly to the warp-entities, who prey on the mind of psychics."

"Heresy!" The Chaplain shouted. The Eldar Farseer said

"We have all the craftworlds of the Eldar, and all who inhabit them, as well as their surrounding fleets."

The Tau said simply

"I am bringing the entire Tau Empire into the alliance." The Space Marine looked around, then said.

"Though it pains me to say it, the Imperium has been fractured by the defeat of the God-Emperor. We have only the Ultramarines nearby at hand, and the only Space Marines who wouldn't open fire on Xenos upon sight are the Soul Drinkers, and those would be impossible to find."

"So, you're saying that a chapter of Space Marines would not be enough to take down the combined forces Chaos and the Tyranids on their own? Let alone with the help of 4 other races?" The Farseer asked, smiling slightly.

"No! We can take anything down without the help of the damnable Xenos! Let alone the Necrons, forces of Disorder as they are! We will fight!"

"Good. Then we are prepared for war."


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, now we start seeing the races fighting back. Pewter, I was just joking, there's nothing wrong with your reviews. Was just in a bad mood then. Sorry! Necron time! (P.S. From this point on, I start unleashing things I thought up. I KNOW that most of these things would never be released by GW, as they would really overpower the races.)**

The Necron Tomblord Hunter Killer appeared in a flash of green light upon Tombworld Argus. He looked around, noting the black, completely smooth walls that kept the dirt and stones from tumbling into the underground skeleton of the Tombs. Pipes filled with gauss energy, the primary supply of power on the inside of the planet and indeed the only way all the technology here could be powered, pulsed next to him. The Necron warriors around him passing to and fro did not acknowledge him, but this was no sign of disrespect, the ones who were assigned to menial labour had lost their consciousness through malfunctions in the hastily constructed stasis pods. They weren't trusted for combat. He walked towards the main antechamber of Tombworld Argus. It was here that the entire planet was controlled, the Pylons and Monoliths on the surface carefully controlled through consoles around the room. The Tomblord entered the room. He suddenly felt cold for a fraction of a second as the computer controller of the planet contacted him. _Query: did plan Alpha succeed? _He shuddered. He hated this method of communication, especially since the computer had once been the consciousness of an especially brilliant general in the Necrontyr Star Empire, before they were transformed into the blessed machine. He responded with a series of clicks and ghostly whirs, the system that served as a user interface with the computer. _Confirmed. They do not suspect a thing. Engage step 2. _The Necron sent an order to one of the pariahs, the only Necrons allowed to control the planet. The Warriors, and even the Immortals were too old to have all of their functions totally active, and there were too few lords as it was. _Confirmed, engaging drive. _Suddenly, all the consoles went dark. The Pariah nodded back at him, and he looked up. The lights of the stars, projected on the screen, had barely been reaching them a second ago. A freak anomaly involving both Warpstorms and a singularity had yanked them out of orbit of their star and sent them flying out of the galaxy, almost colliding with not one but two Tyranid Hive Fleets. Now, however, the stars were bright, and in a pattern identical to that of the stars surrounding planet Kronus. Interesting. They were going to save another Tombworld first. He should have guessed, really. The Tyranids on the planet were already getting ready to advance, the life already mostly stripped by the Necrons during the previous 'crusade' made by the humans. Now, the ships began to turn towards the huge mass of a new planet entering the system. They saw both Pylons and Monliths beginning to form up on a single area. They saw the devastating fire power building up on each structure, the power of just a single Monolith powerful enough to destroy an entire squad of Imperial Guardsmen almost instantly. The firepower broke straight through the hive-fleet in orbit, and began to soak over the planet, finishing the job their brothers and the Tyranids had performed halfway for them. Only this time, the Tyranids would be included in the purge.

_Tombworld Kronus controller retrieved and rebooted. Phase 2 complete. Awaiting word from Tombworlds 2 through 20. Long live the Necrontyr Star Empire._

**Eldar next. Please review, if not for anything else but to guess what's gonna happen next.**


	9. Chapter 9

**NecronLord707: Thanks! Might have the Dark Eldar in later, kind of forgot about em. **

10 years earlier

_The God Emperor of Man watched in horror from the warp as the Traitor-Marines, led by Horus himself, destroyed his body. He had felt a sudden shift in the warp, and had quickly positioned one of his psychic blocks there, not realizing the gravity of what had happened. Only later would he realize that Horus had stopped trying to get through his most potent. When he searched the Warp for Horus, and finally realized that he had escaped, it was far too late to warn Mankind, far too late to save all that he had worked for. And as his body was destroyed, he was sent reeling, spinning through the strands of time and space, real and unreal, dead and alive, falling... He fell through the different 'areas' of the warp, planes that different entities had chosen as their homes. He saw the consumption by the chaos 'gods' of various smaller creatures, he watched the creation of the universe, he watched the war between the creators of all races but two, and those two, the Necrontyr and the C'tan. He saw the races, the Krork- the true name of the Ork-, the Eldar, and many others, fight against the monstrosities, the Xenos, only to fail and have their psychic anguish ricochet throughout the warp. He screamed in anguish as many of these projections struck him. Then he realized something. The warp had been completely calm till then. Suddenly, it turned from black silence into the roiling blue and red hell that it was today. Then suddenly, he rocketed into the future, past the 'present day', whenever, or whatever, that really was, and witnessed the death of the warp. Green spread throughout, the gods of Chaos, the Daemons, and the dead alike all screaming once, then going silent, and the warp descending into something deeper than black, into something deader. He was falling again, he was falling, falling falling-_

Today

The Space Marine Librarian Alfortses awoke suddenly, realizing what he had just dreamt. He didn't understand though, why would the Tyranids close the warp? They used it just as much as humanity, or even the Eldar. As for the forces of Chaos closing it, that was moot. If Chaos did that, they would all die. Unless... unless they weren't the one who closed it?

_The God Emperor, finally managing to gain a hold on some part of time, stared in stark horror at what he saw. The Xenos and the Space Marines allied? It was unthinkable! He knew that they had subjected, and incorporated some of the races of the universe into the Imperium of Man, but an alliance? Especially with what he knew now... that one of the Xenos races would close the warp? That one would destroy the Imperium more completely than the destruction of his body ever really could. He didn't know which one, and he couldn't prove that he wasn't merely a warp-entity, trying to sow dissent among the races. That was the only reason that he didn't simply contact a librarian and tell him what he knew. _

**Oooooh, ominous.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, here we go again. Hope you enjoy. **

The alliance forces moved steadily forward towards the unsuspecting forces of Chaos on Terra. The Imperium hadn't been ready to give up the location, of course, but both the Tau, whose complicated analysis of Human colony patterns had revealed it years ago, and the Eldar, who had used the various short alliances between them and the Humans to steal the schematics of the Imperium space, both knew it. After they proved this to the Chaplain, he finally gave in and allowed them to join the Ultramarine retaking. Now, Orks stood in the front five rows, holding anything from a kitchen knife (the Grotz) to Chain-axes (the Nobz). Space-Marines stood in the next 10 rows, with Tactical Marines in the front row, then Devastator Squads in the middle, and finally Scout Squads armed with high-powered sniper-rifles in the back row. Then the Tau Fire-Warriors, every single variety, lined the next 20 lines. The tanks were directly behind all of this, and the walkers were in the front row. Both the Necrons and Eldar waited in Deep-Striking position, in the Eldar Webway and the Necron Starships. Finally, the Chaos Fortress that had once been the Terran Imperial Palace came into sight. It was a horror. Pinnacles rose from each of the four corners, one dedicated to each of the gods, and indeed, the entire palace was split into four sections. Tzeentch's section was purple and blue, with various impossible sections jutting from it that could never be built normally with any gravity at all, possibly even with no gravity. Next to it was Nurgle's section, covered in green skylights that looked almost exactly like gigantic boils. Then, next to it, the section of Slannesh. It was the only one that looked even slightly normal, but anyone with any experience with Slannesh knew that all the horrors, or rather, the pleasures would be on the inside the fortress. Then finally, the Khorne section. Blood covered it, brown with age but still there. The Orks let out their famous battle-cry (WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!) and charged in a huge mass of green, yellow, and all the other colors of the various Ork clans, and began slashing the Fortress. And then reality seemed to split. A huge Webway portal appeared, spewing forth thousands of Eldar. Except they weren't Eldar. They were the only race that hadn't been affected, because their citadels had never been, nor never would be found. They were the only race that had joined neither side, and still hadn't chosen a side. They had used the Fortress as a lure to guide the biggest army they had ever seen to the slaughter. They were the Dark Eldar. The Orks screamed in pain and began to go down as thousands of projectiles hit them, causing pain and agony beyond that that even a servant of Khorne could dream up. The Orks didn't all go down, though, and they put their lack of the Nightbringer's Gift to charge the lines of Dark Eldar. The Space-Marines used their distraction to cut down the Dark Eldar not already engaged, doing devastating damage. Then, suddenly, there was more Eldar. But these Eldar did not have the cruel designs that decorated the Dark Eldar armour. Rather, they had ornate carvings, pictures of beauty instead of lust, courage and honour instead of trickery and savagery. The true Eldar emerged, and began aiding the Orks. And then, a green flash enveloped the entire battle field. It fell to a thick green mist. And the Dark Eldar, already horrified at the way what was supposed to be a simple slaughter against a bunch of simple fools was turning out, saw something that had plagued their race since its creation. The Necrons stepped towards them, the Gauss flayers firing and disintegrating them left and right, the Flayed Ones donning the skins of their skilful and bloodless kills, adding it to a collection already gruesome, and, worst of all, a C'tan, who would simply look at an enemy, watch it fall to the floor, watch it die, and then move on to the next. Monoliths began appearing, great black pyramids with huge glowing crystals on the top, mere outlines except for the crystal, horrors from the nightmare of the most sick-minded Dark Eldar, that would create craters that, because of the Gauss energy, gave the impression that the machine could disintegrate anything, turn it all into ash, destroy everything. This wasn't true, without the Gauss effect, it would merely be a nearly unstoppable tank, but the Dark Eldar didn't know this. What they knew was that they had nearly no chance of surviving. And while the Space-Marines might have stayed, might have fought to the last man, the Dark Eldar weren't the Space-Marines. They fled. And were cut down before they even reached the Webway by the combined might of a thousand Fire-Warrior's guns. The Raiders, the infantry, and everything else that moved and sported Dark Eldar colors were mowed down like vermin. And the Dark Eldar feared death as the Nightbringer feasted.

**Longest chapter yet, hope you enjoyed.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nothing to say here today...**

_Tombworld 20 of 20 reported: success. Phase 3 initiated. C'tan Nightbringer, C'tan Deceiver, C'tan Void Dragon, C'tan Outsider gathered on Tombworld Argus. Tombworlds 1 through 200000043 gathered. Necrontyr fleet gathered. The Star Empire shall rise from the ashes. End Transmission._

The Alliance turned slowly, as the same green flash they saw during the Battle of Terra engulfed the system. The Necrons had left early, their explanation being: "We must resurrect the others to gain our full strength." Slowly, the light faded to reveal thousands of dead planets crowding the system, and more outside of it. They all knew what was inside of these planets. They saw the gathering of the green energy upon each planet.  
"GET US OUT OF HERE NOW!" The Space-Marine Chaplain screamed, and the entire council, short only Hunter-Killer, was teleported out onto a battle-barge which immediately used everything they had to conceal themselves. Just in time too, because the green blast of energy didn't just bathe the planet as it had with Kronos, but completely wiped it from the face of the universe, cleansing and devouring until nothing was left. The occupants of the battle-barge stared in horror as not just their capital, but the entire Alliance Army was wiped out. The only survivors from the Eldar, Ork, and Tau armies were those teleported aboard the battle-barge. In one swift betrayal, the Necrons had destroyed the Imperial Heart, destroying moral among the imperials, killed off most of the Ork Waaagh!, and annhialated both the Tau and Eldar who had joined.

And then they turned to the other planets, and Mars joined their ranks. Each planet was systematically destroyed. Finally, they arrived at Sol itself. Slowly, they surrounded the sun, and the green energy built up. A much larger, emerald sun appeared for a fraction of a second. Then, there was nothing.

**Not over yet.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, let's get going then. Thought the last chapter was a bit empty of... well... anything important really, probably shouldn't have ended it like that. In any case, the story isn't over until I SAY it's over. Oh, and from this point on, as I'm about to make some strange changes to the 40,000 universe in this chapter, flamers will be shot. If you review just to give some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, I'll be fine with it, but no OMG, THIS STORY SUX please.**

The Battle-Barge drifted in space, with only the manoeuvring engines left because of the dangers of warp-travel without the astromonicon, and without any safe harbours nearby. The darkness of space twisted the minds of Eldar, Ork, Tau, and Human alike, creating hallucinations and insanity. Already five soldiers had had to be ejected from an airlock because they began to murder fellow crewmen out of insanity. They had been here for months already, and food was starting to give out. Even the Space-Marines, whose suits granted them nutrients sufficient to keep them healthy, were starting to feel the lack of sustenance.

"We have to find a way out of here!" The Chaplain announced suddenly, at that week's meeting. "Even now the Necrons are gaining strength!"

"And do what, exactly?" The Farseer said calmly. "The Orks, our main body of troops, have been nearly torn apart. The same may be said for the Eldar and Tau. You Humans are the only one with any sizable force of troops left at all!" The Tau Ethereal nodded, looking extremely saddened. He was blaming himself for all of this. He was the one who had been assigned the command of the alliance, and he had failed to detect the plans of the Necrons, indeed, he had let them go off alone, while the rest of the alliance walked, bunched up like a group of morons, into a trap. To be annihilated.

"Sir?" Said an apprehensive voice. It was clearly human. The Chaplain whirled around to find a young Librarian standing behind him.

"Sir, last night I had a vision." Normally these kinds of things the Chaplain would discard off hand as wishful thinking, but Librarians were not normal. "I dreamt of the Emperor. I saw how the Necrontyr- The Necrons, rather- fought the Old Ones and one. I thought it was a dream at first, because I then saw the Necrons closing the Warp, and knew that that had not happened yet. I now know that I was wrong..." The Librarian shuddered. "The Necrons were coming with those horrifying weapons, those blasphemous melds of machine and something more ancient..."

"That's enough." The Chaplain said harshly. "We know now what they were. How do we defeat them?"

"That's easy. We call the Emperor out of the warp."

"The Emperor is dead. If there was some vestige of life of him left in that corpse, it was destroyed with Terra."

"No! He lives on in the warp! If we can get him out, than we can still win!"

"...And how do you propose that we do this?"

"I... Don't know."

**Yay! **


	13. Chapter 13

**You thought I was dead! Oh wait, that was just me. Anyway...**

_The Tombworld Awakes._ The Tomblord stood triumphantly over the last console of the last inactive Tombworld in the galaxy. Of course, there were more throughout the universe, but those could be retrieved and reactivated when the upstart races of this galaxy were cleansed. However, for some reason, he felt slightly uneasy. The betrayal had no part in that; he had perpetrated thousands more in his time in his search for the last remnants of the Old Ones. Perhaps that was it, then; perhaps it was that he hadn't searched for the Old Ones at all in the last while since this chain of events commenced. Well, no matter, the C'tan would remove that compulsion when all life was stripped from this place. Hunter-Killer turned, and walked along the corridor. Somehow, he knew that it had nothing to do with his task.

The Chaplain leader of the Humans in the alliance frowned. Something just didn't feel right in this. He knew it was more than likely that the God Emperor could have survived in the warp; in fact, it was improbable that he hadn't. But then why hadn't he helped them against the Chaos legions and Tyranid hordes? Why hadn't he protected them from the Necrons? These thoughts weren't meant heretically, he was sure that there had been a reason, but he just couldn't guess what it was. If he could, he was sure that he would have a huge part of the puzzle. And, he suddenly thought, a wave of horror washing over him like a tsunami like those only existing on the home world of the Space Wolves, what happened to the Chaos and Tyranid forces upon Terra?

Horus growled at the sorcerer, and shouted as loudly as he could, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T MOVE!"

The sorcerer cringed. "Sir, during our retreat from the shadows on Terra, we were hit in the engine. One of our engineers tried to tell you, but you decapitated him... On our way out system, the strain blew something. By the time we were out here, it had completely self destructed and we had to stop or we wouldn't have been able to stop at all." The sorcerer looked ready to bolt at any second now. Unfortunately for him, he never had a chance. The sorcerer's body rolled down a small hill, landing in front of a second sorcerer who looked equally as terrified as the first one now permanently looked.

"You! Sorcerer! Sacrifice this worthless fool in the flames of Nurgle or Khorne or whatever god he served, and then get back to the helm! You're my new personal sorcerer!"  
The sorcerer gulped, picked up the body using the powers granted to him by his god, Tzeentch, and started praying as devoutly as he could that Horus wouldn't kill him. Horus, meanwhile, was thinking about the 'shadows.' They hadn't been any race that they had ever fought before, that was for certain. The shadows had seemed to move without even touching the floor, let alone simple things such as walls or ceilings, though they often moved through them. One Marine had suggested that they were Necron wraiths, but that had been quickly discarded, along with the Marine's body. The Necrons were at least half of the time vulnerable. These things had been invulnerable all of the time.

**So, who are the Shadows? Guess! What's wrong with the God Emperor? Guess! What is troubling Hunter-Killer? Guess! Seriously, at least one person guess.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Necronlord707: Thanks**

**Sol21: Thanks**

**The Shadows aren't here yet. Probably next chapter.**

Slowly, the smoke lifted from the hole in the wall, and the Tyranid nest was revealed. It had been hidden in the Battle Barge's wall for who knows how long, and it was full of Zoanthropes. The Zoans were asleep, but their brains were glowing. The Imperial Guardsmen didn't know what this meant, but they did know what you did to Tyranids. Their Las Rifles glowed for a few seconds, and the Zoans shrieked once each, then died. On the bridge, the life-detector that had picked up the life signs flared once, then the Zoan's life-signs vanished.

On board the Chaos Marine ship, the Lord shouted in anger as he lost the transmission. His last link to anything other than the Chaos Gods themselves had just vanished. He hoped the Shadows got them.

"Sir, we believe that the Space Marines and their allies destroyed the link at least, possibly the nest themselves." A Marine muttered. "The Hive Mind communicated through our dedicated psyker that it would attempt to repair the link, but that it was almost certain that the link was gone." He was trying to be as quiet as possible, to avoid being noticed and killed because of the bad news. It didn't work. This time, the Chaos Lord sacrificed the fool himself.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry about not posting for a while. Necronlord and Sol, thanks for the compliments! Oh yeah, and as all who read the reviews know, anonymous flames will now be deleted. Just a warning, if you're going to flame me, at least be like Pewter and do it with your real account. No offense, Pewter. (Note-As I was about to submit this chapter, I noticed that I had forgotten to post the last chapter. Again, I apologize.)**

Suddenly, the Chaos ship stopped in its tracks. It's engines were still straining with all that remained of their strength, as well as the strength granted them by what feeble repairs the Chaos Marines had been able to perform, but they weren't moving. Horus felt cold slowly descend upon him, both the coldness the body feels, and the cold that always accompanies fear.

He switched on the rear-view cameras. Behind them, the Tyranid hive-fleet and the other Chaos ships had disappeared without a sound. Instead, hundreds of thousands of Dark Eldar ships hovering in space behind them. And with them floated ships that the Chaos lord had never even seen before, that were not in any records, save that of the ancient Necrontyr themselves. The forces of Chaos had referred to them as 'shadows' before, but they were now undoubtedly the design of the Old Ones. In his helmet, he heard a cold, slow, extremely old voice speaking to him. It sounded slightly reptilian, though not so much as to be anything but a mammal.

"Surrender your vessel, follower of the children of the Old Ones, and your lives will be spared. You and your followers will be granted a position in the great legion, as will your gods, and you will ride with us on the Devoured, the Soulless, and the Devourers, to wipe them from this universe once and for all. Refuse and you will die."

The only reason the voice seemed even in the slightest hostile was because of what it had been saying. The voice seemed as if it was discussing the reason that the sky of Terra was blue. Shaken, Horus wondered why he hadn't pulled one of the smarter generals from the Eye of Terror, or even the Warp, instead of Abaddon. He probably would have been able to help, somewhat.

"What exactly do we ride against? I am not familiar with these names. The name Devourers suggests the Tyranids...?" He said slightly vaguely.

"We believe the name the humans have given them, and that the rest of the galaxy refers to them as is the Necrons. They know themselves as the Necrontyr."

"We have received evidence that they have begun closing the warp. If this is true, then you will be affected by the shuttering as us. By the rule "The enemy of my enemy is my friend", that makes us allies. We agree."

The Space Marines watched in horror as the Old One, who looked a lot like the Eldar, though parts of his skin were covered with scales, made the deal with the Chaos Lord Abaddon. The Chaplain looked up after his silent prayer for forgiveness from the Emperor, and said, "You cannot be truly making deals with Chaos! Their unholiness pervades all it touches! It is against all the Emperor taught!"

The Old One's patience was obviously being strained. "All Children of the Old Ones have been offered this deal. Only the Tyranids, for their infatuation with the 'Hive Mind', one of the only conscious species to not be created by us, were not offered it. You all accepted."

"What were the other races, then?" The Chaplain asked, seriously confused. Though he had known that the beliefs of many primitive races had been that the Old Ones had created all life, he had only begun to believe this now, after seeing their power. Now, that assumption was being challenged as well.

"We know of only one. But that race has caused more damage upon the Universe than any we know of. They don't just pervade this galaxy, either, but all galaxies in our memory. You call them the Necrons."

The Chaplain sighed. He had seen that coming. "So, when are we going to stop them?"

"When all the Children of the Old Ones have been destroyed or recruited." The Old One said this with the same nonchalance that he had used with the Chaos Lord Horus.

**And before everyone starts flaming me again about the 'alliance', please remember the power of fear. Fear of both the Old Ones AND the Necrons. And the Old Ones weren't destroyed, just almost completely wiped out but for a few.**


	16. Chapter 16

**This is the second-last chapter in this story, probably.**

Shadows were slowly coursing through the inside of the Tombship, floating in separate directions, not really attached to anything. These shadows were really Wraithdrones, machines programmed with the technology that allowed them to switch between the corporal and the non-corporal worlds as if they were opposite sides of a curtain. This was invaluable for ship-repairs, as it enabled them to access hull breaches without having to open an airlock, and as such there were none on the ship. The Tombship was one of several thousand such ships that were guarding their native Tombworlds to the great battle with the three original races, the Hive Mind, the Necrontyr, and the Old Ones, and so far they had done a very good job of it, stopping several guerrilla raids by Tyranids and the forces of Chaos.

Only there was something different about this particular ship. One of the Hive Ships that had assaulted the group, only to be completely, and utterly annihilated, had had time to launch a boarding device. This device, small enough to avoid even the highly advanced sensors of the Necrons but no less deadly than any other, perhaps even more deadly, had lodged just past the inside of the ship. The Wraithdrones had repaired the holes, logging it as battle damage in their extensive memory, and passed through the walls, some even going right through the Tyranid thing, without noticing it.

Inside the Old One fleet, a human walked, someone who appeared to be a member of the Imperial Guard, walked the halls, with the stiff back, perfect timing of leg and arm movement, and forward gaze of someone on the parade grounds. He was, or had been, a general, and this walk was reminiscent of his self before the war, so no one noticed.

What was different, and would have had him jettisoned in an instant, was the small lump of metal lodged just under his knee. The general had obtained this in a skirmish with the Necrons recently, and when he had tried to remove it, it had refused to come out. He had subsequently ignored it, taking it as simply another battle scar to tell his grandchildren about if he lived that long. He never stopped for a second to realize that neither the Imperial Guard nor the Necrons used projectile weapons, and the weapons of the Space Marines used explosive rounds, which would have torn his leg apart. And what he couldn't have noticed, even if he had stopped for a moment to think of these things to was the frequency, so high even dogs wouldn't have heard it, transmitting slowly back to the Necrontyr.

The Tyranid Swarm, finally connected from the various Hive Fleets scattered around the universe, moved slowly but implacably forward. The ships were empty, as all Tyranid ships truly were, and there were no corridors on the inside, except the enormous blood canals. However, the outside of the ships were covered in huge amounts of meat, which would be formed into spores and launched down into ships, or onto the surface of planets, then returned to the ship, adding even more flesh to be turned into Tyranids on the next incursion.

But in one such Hive Ship, a simple ball of energy, not so different from the blood plasma that surrounded it, flowed. It was small, and perfectly round, and as red as the blood around it, but it was not of Tyranid design, but of that of the Eldar, and their ancient and few masters. The orb slowly rotated, and transmitted a slow signal, not so different from that that of the metal ball in the general, that would be returned to the Old One fleet. But also like that in that of the metal ball, this orb of energy had a duel feature, one that would soon come into play, as the last information was seized about the Hive Mind's plan, and as it arrived at the battle.

**Alright, maybe the third last chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Second last chapter.**

All three forces arrived at the point their armies would meet at the same time. There was no delay, no time for demands, diplomacy, or even banter. The green flare of Necron Gauss weapons, the blue flashes of Old One energy projectiles, the red blaze of the Chaos and Human ship weapons, and the bio-luminescent glare of Tyranid bio-weapons flared across the area, destroying thousands of ships. The Old One's fleet had feared that the Tombworlds would have simply blasted them, but they were only effective if the ships got close enough that there would be no difference of time between the firing of the Gauss weapons on the surface and the collision with enemy ships. Many ships were still lured into this trap, however.

One such ship was the one with the general aboard it. The ship, however, was not fired upon, and it hovered over the Tombworld, called Typhoon, as the lump of metal inside his leg was activated. Instantly, living metal began engulfing his entire body, not even giving him time to scream, and a Pariah was standing where he had once been. The Pariah took out the hellpistol, looking at it with disgust, and began shooting the shocked subordinates around him. Once the shock wore off some of them, they took out their own guns, but almost none of their shots pierced the Pariah's living metal coat. And the metal wasn't just protecting it's host. Suddenly, 9 more Pariahs appeared in a burning flash of green light, one of them carrying an extra Warscythe. He handed it to what had once been the general, and they placed the Hellpistol on the floor, crushing it under their feet as they turned to deal with the remaining Guardsmen. The Guardsmen still had their guns, and they were aiming for the heads now. One Pariah fell, only to regain his feet, one eye blasted out. He made a low metallic growling sound, and charged the Guardsman, swinging it's Warscythe.

As it connected firmly with the neck, the head left the body cleanly, no blood flying out as if it had been cauterized. The remaining parts of the body began to slowly disintegrate, leaving not even a skeleton to be burned in the name of the emperor. The Pariahs moved forward, and the Guardsmen moved hastily back, jamming up the door, only to be blasted by the built in Gauss Blasters in the Warscythes. Slowly, the Necrons moved out the door and began working their way to the control room.

They didn't encounter any Space Marines, and they weren't particularly worried about it They could deal with anything except Terminators with ease, and even against Terminators they would probably only take minor losses to their numbers. Not much could deal with a full squad of Pariahs. They cut down any human they came upon, but didn't go out of their way to chase them, perhaps firing a single bolt from their Warscythe after fleeing humans before moving on.

They detoured in the engine room, following the human protocols the Ex-general still remembered to remove power from the shields, allowing five full squads of Warriors to join them. The Pariah's teleport had used a good deal of power to temporarily disrupt the shields, and it had still been risky. It was unlikely it would have worked twice. The hundred Warriors were followed by 3 squads of Immortals.

Warriors were taller and as well-armoured as the average Space Marine, and they carried significantly better weapons, and the Immortals were even taller and more well armoured.

Finally, a single squad of Flayed Ones arrived, newly awakened with their stasis-caused insanity not yet dampened by revival or repair, they had none of their skins, but their long, sharp claws were no less terrifying because of it. They joined the Pariahs in the front, followed by the Warriors behind them and the Immortals at the very back. Then they resumed their march to the control room.

The humans had gathered up a greater defence while they had been in the engine room, and as they stepped into the hall, a turret bored into them, cutting down half a squad of Warriors and nearly hitting a Pariah's Warscythe's Gauss coil. The Warriors stood up though, and returned the fire of the turret with fury that would have gained the admiration of even the Space Marines. There was no slow disintegration as before, this time, there was only a bloody smear left when the fire abated.

The Necrons continued, and they finally arrived in the control room. It was empty, and suddenly all the doors locked. The Necrons ignored this, knowing that they could easily break them down, and worked at the counsels. They had been locked out, but the General's pass-codes bypassed that, and they began sending out a distress signal. Slowly, the enemy ships began moving in- and were destroyed as a huge wave of green fire destroyed them all, including the ship with the Necrons on it. They reappeared instantly on their Tombworld, to be given newly forged bodies when the time came.

As the Necrons activated the distress signal, a quite different signal was being sent to the Necron ship on which the Tyranid ball had been lain. The eggs that now surrounded the ball hatched, as did the ball itself, and suddenly, a hive tyrant, surrounded by 5 tyrant guards, emerged. His senses served as a beacon, and suddenly, dozens of spores were falling towards the ships in that area. The Hive Tyrant tore his way through the ship, and entered the atmosphere of the Necron Tombworld... Only to be killed by the concentrated fire of fifteen thousand Pylons directing their fire straight at him.

Inside the Tyranid Hive Fleet, perhaps the most unoriginal device ever exploded, killing several thousand Hive Ships.

The Chaplain was aboard one of the ships destroyed by the Necrons. Suddenly, his world went pure green, and he vanished like those around him. Then his vision returned, and he saw... the Emperor?


	18. Chapter 18

**...Alright, here we go.**

The Chaplain was in the middle of the Emperor's Army, and they were all looking expectantly forward. Around them was the red energy of the warp, tainted blue with the holy energies of the Emperor's Psychers. There was a single rift in the energy, and through it, blackness and stars could be seen. The Emperor slowly turned, resplendent in golden power armour covered in runes, glyphs, murals, and symbols of power.

"Today, we ride against those that would destroy all life in this galaxy, would enslave it to feed their omniscient masters, would destroy unholy daemons and the holiest human in the same breath. Today, we fight an enemy older than me, older than Humanity, older than holy Terra itself! Today, we face an enemy that nearly destroyed those who the Eldar and Orks view as gods! Today, we will destroy this enemy! Today, we will rid ourselves of the Xenos, the unclean, and the Corrupted Mutant, and we will finally have peace! Peace to rebuild what we once had, to teach, to learn, and to rediscover what was lost! Today is the last day of the Imperium. Today is the beginning of something new!"

The Space Marines let out a cry of joy, though most didn't understand what this meant. Those who did cried in joy all the same, though it would essentially render them obsolete. They had fought for this for countless years, centuries, millenniums, and today, they would finally achieve it.

The C'tan circled the Chaos Gods slowly, Khorne growling like a lion, his huge double-bladed axe growing larger, the Nightbringer staring at Khorne in complete silence that somehow conveyed disdain and irritation at the same time, Nurgle chuckling to himself for reasons known only to himself, the Deceiver dancing as he circled, his face changed to a grin that was merry except for the eyes, which conveyed much the same emotions as the Nightbringer's silence, the Void Dragpm, surrounded by his warriors, tensing in anticipation, Tzeentch acting bored, though energy crackled already at his fingertips, the Outsider mumbling to himself, and Slannesh looking for a way to run, his place in pleasure, not combat.

Then, Khorne charged at the Nightbringer. The Nightbringer blocked his ferocious swing with the bored readiness that suggested he had thought that this would be Khorne's beginning strategy all along. Perhaps this was true, because the two had fought, long ago, to a dead standstill. Khorne immediately twisted the axe, though, and the Nightbringer snarled, as his arm shifted slightly, forced away by the strength of the twist. The Blood God immediately spun, swinging the axe quickly to his left hand, and swung in to the Death God's other side-Only to be blocked by a sudden shield of Living Metal. He just noticed the scythe in the Nightbringer's hand swinging towards him with all the purpose of death itself, and parried the blow, swinging to cut off the arm. He missed, the Nightbringer dodging back, laughing cruelly as he did so.

"You are no stronger than you were when we last fought. I, however, have grown in strength considerably." A blast of white lightning arced from the Nightbringer's hand, to be met with a tide of blood from Khorne's. The Nightbringer and Khorne vied for power for a few seconds, before finally, the Nightbringer dodged to the side, ending the conflict. Khorne, taking this for a sign of his adversary tiring, immediately pressed his advantage. His Axe met Living Metal-And halted. It was another of the shields, seemingly conjured straight out the Nightbringer's body.

"I tire of your tricks!" Khorne shouted, and swung again, and again, causing a crack to appear in the shield. The Nightbringer, enraged by this, let his shape go, and enveloped the weapon. But instead of being dislodged from the Blood God's hand, and disgorged somewhere else, as the Nightbringer had expected, the weapon shifted into Living Metal! The god of Death reformed, and his face shifted from shock, to pure, unadulterated rage.

"You... You were the one who was holding my weapon of power, all this time?" asked the Nightbringer, barely controlling himself Despite himself, Khorne smirked.

"If you didn't notice it, then you don't deserve to wield it." He laughed- and the smile was smashed from his face, as a wave of power smashed into him, throwing him across space. He felt his life force being slowly drained. In his last moments, he saw the Nightbringer standing over him, his face twisted into an unnatural smile. The last sound that reached his ears was the Nightbringer's cold, heartless voice saying simply: "Death for the Death God." In a mockery of his litany. Khorne's last thought was, equally as simply: "The nerve..." And then he died.

The Outsider almost didn't notice the fool Slannesh walking towards him hesitantly, a clumsily made sword in it's hand.

"I will give you huge amounts of pleasure, lord, if you let me live. I swear, upon my honour-" The Outsider lunged at the God of Pleasure, not even hearing him, the voices of his old fellows, his friends, his enemies, too loud within his ears. They were tearing him apart, it was too much to take, the pain, he screamed, the Nightbringer nodded in approval, having finished his fight, thinking that it was a battle cry, not noticing the pain in it. The god of pleasure screamed as well, but in pure fear, and attempted to get away. He was absorbed slowly, digested by a god who had eaten far greater beings than him, and the Outsider went back to his own sufferings, talking to those long dead.

The Deceiver may have been dancing joyously, but at the same time he was taking a measure of everything he saw in the god of disease.

"_Fat, slow, idiot grin, sick, dead, disgusting. This should be easy."_ Suddenly, a swarm of flies charged forward and killed the Deceiver. The Outsider, too crazed to notice the difference, swallowed the Deceiver's soul before it could return to his Tombworld, adding one more voice to his crazy chorus. Nurgle was then attacked by both the Nightbringer and the Outsider, and though his flies and diseases put up an amazing fight against the two star gods, he was eventually destroyed and consumed.

The Void Dragon had also been summing his opponent up, much more carefully than his now-deceased colleague, the Deceiver, had done.

"Not even worth my time." Was what he announced to those around him. His Necrons then began to move forward through space, somehow walking when there was no ground to step upon. They raised their Gauss flayers, ready to fire- only to have the power of the Warp reflect their Gauss energy shots upon them, beginning to destroy them. The Void Dragon simply directed some of his vast energies towards his Necrons, repairing them. Then he directed the flow of energy, making sure it didn't backfire this time- Only to find that his target had vanished back into the Warp.

"I am the lord of Change. Perhaps the next change I make will be to improve my courage. For now, it is not great enough to fight one of you, let alone the strongest, or all of you. Farewell."

The Void Dragon shrugged. He would be destroyed when they closed the warp-

Then the world exploded.

Through the rift that the Lord of Change had left behind, thousands upon thousands of Space Marines charged, among knights from times past and worlds ago, thousands of different designs coating their armour, but all of them with a golden aura, a host larger than any seen before, by any race. The Emperor stood upon his golden chariot, and said in a voice loud enough for all ships to hear, those of the Tyranids, who had not taken an active role up to now, the Old Ones, who were nearly destroyed, and the Necrons, who had until now controlled the battlefield.

"We hold superior numbers, strength, and courage. Though our rule has been that of destruction no matter the cost thus far, we will perform one act of mercy today: Surrender and you will be given a quick death. Continue to fight, and be killed like a common soldier." The Old Ones almost immediately sent their signals of surrender, and the Tyranids were killed off by the Hive Mind, it's hopes lying in its ability to eventually subject humanity as it had the Tyranids, but the Necrons stood. The Void Dragon stood at the front, flanked by the Nightbringer on his left and the Outsider, who still seemed not to understand exactly what was happening, on his right.

"We will not bow to a race weaker than our own, weaker than our slaves. We do not yield to such. This is your final chance. Will YOU yield?" The Void Dragon asked softly.

"Are you mad? The Knights alone out way all of the Tombworlds, Ships, and Necrons there! The Space Marines out way them times a thousand! What makes you think you could challenge us and win?"

Deep in Tombworld Argus, at the very center, the Necron computer system slowly awakened, to deliver the message that the Void Dragon had been waiting to hear.

_System Message: Necrons outside galactic system alerted to awakening. All Necrons en route._

_System Message: All Necrons have arrived in galactic system. _

_May the Galaxy be purged._

_May the great work be completed_

_May the Star Empire prosper for eternity_

Thousands upon thousands of Tombworlds appeared in the space, surrounded by billions of ships. The Space Marines were blinded by a green flash, and enveloped suddenly in the flow of Gauss Energy. The Necrons looked around, and, satisfied that the last remnants of opposition were gone, shifted away, to finish the Great Work.

They didn't notice a lone body floating slowly through space. The Emperor drifted through space, already caught in the gravitational pull of a nearby star. Though his body was dead, his spirit was still very much alive. It screamed at what it knew would come, the sating of the hunger of the C'tan, then the enslavery of all life remaining, to be used simply as food for their never-ending hunger. Perhaps new C'tan would be formed, in time. He would be there to see it, and it would probably drive him mad.

**(Seems it isn't over after all. Oh well.)**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Well, I'm back. I guess I just didn't feel comfortable with the way I ended this off. I'm gonna try my best to get a better ending and stuff into it, and it might benefit from a little bit of improvement in my style of writing too. Unfortunately, I'm not as fast with submitting chapters any more, and I also have two stories I've been trying to update more frequently and two other ones that I have chapters for but don't update that often. Well, welcome back to the Grimdark Future of the 41**__**st**__** millennium. The Necrons have defeated the other races, driving the Tyranids out and killing all of the Chaos Gods except Tzeentch. The God Emperor of Mankind is trapped floating in space, his ancient and powerful Power Armour able to keep him alive indefinitely, but without any Space Marines able to get into the area through the loss of the astronomican and therefore the loss of the Warp to humanity, excluding those last few remnants of the forces of Chaos, he's effectively out of the fight. **_

_**So what more is there?**_

_**What can anyone do?**_

_**Well... They can do a lot. Read on, my friends, to hear the tales of the last of the Space Marines. Read the tales of the great Imperial Guard's last stands. The majestic Eldar and idealistic Tau also make their line in the sand in this volume as well. We shall see if their efforts are for naught, or if they might regain what they lost. But there's one fact that shall never change, one indomitable set of words that will never be erased from the sands of time.**_

_**In the Grim, Dark Future of the 41**__**st**__** Millennium, There is Only War.**_

_When everything dies_

_Look to the skies_

_To see the end of all creation again!_

(115, Treyarch Sounds)

Terminator Chaplain Arthaos Seveur of the Black Templars looked up into the sky, gritting his teeth as another Xenos ship entered the system. They were all jet black and lancing from them, destroying the already-defunct orbital defences that orbited the planet. Orbital batteries on the ground were in better shape, but against the monstrous living metal fleet that was assaulting the solar system they did nothing but superficial damage. The most damage they did was to scratch the edge of the huge crescent arc of a Tombship, or to destroy a single dirge fighter. The Necrons descended to the planet slowly, once the orbital defences were gone and the anti-air weaponry was dealt with. The Chaplain knelt, leading his Terminator squad, the only surviving Marines upon this planet, in prayer to the God Emperor of Mankind. Three of the Terminators had already died, completely vaporised by the super-powerful long-barrelled Gauss Flayers of the Necron Warrior advance attack.

Slowly, green electricity began to play over an area about five feet in front of them. The Necrons would be here any second now. The prayer ended, and they got to their feet. There were exactly seven of them present, not ideal numbers or odds for a fight, but they could manage. It would probably be Warriors again, and if they could get into close combat with them quickly, it would be over fairly quickly. He readied his Crosius Arcanum and carefully aimed his storm-bolter at the small electrical storm. Most humans wouldn't be able to see the storm, but after weeks of fighting the Necrons, you got attuned to the sudden changes in pressure, the drop in temperature, and, most importantly, the sudden drastic increase in electrical charge in the area they would arrive in. The rest of the Terminator squad did the same, their massive Power Fists whirring with energy, their own storm-bolters at the ready.

Suddenly, the electric pulses increased in size, frequency, and complexity. It was as if they were writhing snakes, not chains of electrons, constantly dancing around to some invisible piper's tune. He growled and checked his tactical dreadnought armour's pressure levels. Good-holding steady. One of his battle-brothers had been blown apart because he was too close to ground zero and his TDA had a very slight leak. Slowly, over the vox, he began to recite the litany of fury. After respectfully allowing him to complete the first verse, the rest of the squad joined in, their voices raising in a cacophony of hate of the Xenos and rage at their desecration of this holy planet of the Imperium. It didn't really matter that the Imperium was gone, possibly forever. The time of Darkness predicted so long ago had come. But Arthaos was certain that it would rise again, a glorious phoenix emerging from the ashes of this mess.

The electricity suddenly formed into a dome, then burst outwards, washing over the Imperials, temporarily disrupting their visuals and H.U.D and killing what grass remained around them. The visuals slowly came back into focus, revealing their foe. Arthaos expected to see the Necron Warriors, soulless soldiers after billions of years of forced servitude to false gods, deadly and relentless, but unoriginal. The would march forwards, regardless of the fire around them, in perfect ranks, firing off shots at the enemy but not ducking into cover or moving for a better shot, just getting closer, endlessly closer, until finally the advance descended into a brutal melee.

But these weren't Warriors. What waited for them inside of the electrical storm was much worse.

Moving towards them were exactly seven Pariahs, half-human half-Necron atrocities, wielding Warscythes, deadly bladed weapons capable of easily tearing through Dreadnought armour, let alone the slightly lighter stuff he was wearing. He growled and threw himself into battle, crozius held high, shouting out the last lines of the Litany of Fury as he went. The rest of his squad roared and followed after him. In only a few second, it was over. Three of the Necrons fell. They disappeared and would be repaired when possible. But all of the Terminators died. Their wounds were bloodless, but slowly the flesh was eaten away from their body, which was _not _bloodless in the slightest. Arthaos was still fighting when the rest of his brothers were no more than dust. The Pariahs finally surrounded him, and struck him repeatedly. He roared, the wounds upon his body great enough to finish a lesser man instantly but seeming incapable of even slowing him down, and brought his Arcanum down on the head of the third—and saw the tip of a Warscythe emerge from his chest. Slowly, he sunk to his knees, his chest already beginning to disintegrate, and collapsed. The Pariahs disappeared in another shower of electricity, leaving the chaplain to die alone.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Warhammerlover: ...Did you even read the Author's Notes on chapter 19? It isn't over yet...**_

Chapter Master Archaeus of the Blood Ravens stood upon the deck of his Battle Barge, Black Rage, the ancient and venerable vessel carrying multiple new wounds from recent engagements with Necron forces. As of yet, they had managed to come out on top, but he knew it couldn't last. There wer only three of them; Black Rage and the strike cruisers Emperor's Fury and Blasted Retribution. The Emperor's Fury had taken the worst damage between the two, and as such was linked to Black Rage, her machine spirit watching protectively over the younger, smaller ship as it was repaired by the resident Tech Marines. They had only mostly come up against Dirge Raiders, small ships sent to hunt down any remaining forces. They had tried to chew off more than they could handle with the big Space Marine ship, though, and had paid the price. Now they were nothing more than scrap.

They were in the sector of space that the accursed Necrons had gained victory over the entire force at the Old One's disposal, a massive army simply snatched out of existence by the combined force of the Necron's greater numbers and superior strength. The psychics aboard his ship, already crippled by the lack of the Astronomican, had given a universal cry of pain and grief as they entered this sector. So many Daemons had died here that an impression of their essence was inevitable, but that wasn't it. Instead there was a massive blankness, a complete disconnection to the Warp. And even more than that, they could feel the immense sadness of some age-old being, the being they had come to retrieve.

His navigator ran over to him and pointed at something on the view screen excitedly. Archaeus looked, and he saw almost instantly a small figure projecting a weak golden aura of light around his body.

Immediately, the Black Rage ejected three much smaller fighter-class ships from its underbelly, and they moved towards the body of the Emperor. As they went, they paused. There was one other psychic presence great enough to pierce through the Warp in this section still. They hadn't been able to feel it behind the gelder fields of the ship, but outside of it

_A wave of blood and war washed over their minds, thousands of skulls piled millions of feet into the air, and a single bone-white throne covered in ruby blood sitting at the top_

it was more than palpable. They sent a request back to the main ship.

Archaeus frowned at the request from the fighters. He hadn't been at the last true battle of the Necron betrayal, but he did know something of the fight between the gods. How had he survived? He, the most of all of them, had taken the full brunt of the Nightbringer's fury. He leant down to the Vox. "We will need him too if we are to win this war. Bring him aboard."


	21. Chapter 21

"I gave you blood, blood, galleons of the stuff. I gave you all that you could drink and it will never be enough. I gave you blood. Blood. Blooooooood! I'm the kinda daemon wrecker that you love!"

Archaeus winced. In all his years of fighting the forces of Chaos, he had thought that he had seen everything. But even the sound that weapons of the Chaos Noise Marines made was eclipsed by the horrible, omnipresent, psychotic, insane singing of the Chaos God Khorne. Archaeus had been hoping that they could find a point at which to dump him into the Warp, he would regain strength, and with only the Master of Puppets to conflict with, their dual strength would be enough to turn the tide.

But...

First, Khorne wasn't strong enough to survive a transfer into the Warp just now. His essence, if placed within, would simply disperse, like any other mortal. He would need sacrifice to regain his power, and if his followers knew the state he was in... Well, they wouldn't be his followers anymore.

Second, even if Khorne could be transferred back to the Warp, Tzeentch might not want the rivalry. At this point, and at many points in the foreseeable future, Tzeentch would only have to flick his finger, and hundreds upon thousands of Daemons would attack the Blood God, easily overwhelming him. Third, the Necrons were guarding all the remaining breaches in the Warp.

The first order of business, he thought, clenching his teeth, was finding one of Khorne's cults among the Imperial worlds. If they could mass-sacrifice them, then maybe Khorne would regain some of his strength. The second would be finding one of his Daemon princes, who would be tied by blood-oaths to help him.

The third? Rally the troops.

Well, if they could manage to get Khorne to stop singing, they could do anything.

"...They can fix me proper with a bit of luck. The doctors and the nurses they adore me so, but it's really quite alarming 'cuz I'm such an awful fuck!"

"You got that right..." Archaeus muttered.

Tombworld Argus Master Computer Report

Troops: Deployed throughout galaxy.

Special report: 

One Bronze-Level Necron Lord experienced failure in Master-Code 'Loyalty'. Lord in question has been taken in and Tomb Spyders are attempting to solve the problem.

May the Star Empire prosper for eternity

End Report.


End file.
